Rift
by SalomeLily
Summary: Andromeda tries to keep in touch with her estranged little sister, until she appreciates that she and Narcissa are fighting for opposite sides. It might be an irreparable rift.


Written for round 6 of the Quidditch League Competition. Prompt: letter to a rival/enemy. Additional prompts: jealousy, lonesome.

* * *

From the collection of Narcissa Malfoy.

* * *

Dear Narcissa,  
I miss you already. Father let me know in no uncertain terms that I am not to contact you, but I still want to stay in touch and I hope you feel the same.  
I moved in with Ted. On principle I disapprove of couples cohabiting before marriage, but I had no choice, really. This is all such a mess. I hope Mother and Father see reason soon. Ted is the best man I've ever met, and I want him to be a part of our family.  
I have to go, there's so much to be done before the wedding!  
- Andromeda Black

Dear Cissy,  
I know you haven't written back yet. You certainly must be busy. I heard that you might be interested in Healer training? That's wonderful! Write soon and tell me all about it!  
The floral arrangements are proving difficult, but Ted's mother has been such a wonderful help in getting everything ready, and Ted's been helping out too. I can't begin to express how happy I am. It's not even a happiness so much as this joyful, nervous anticipation. I'm about to be happy, though. I know it. It's not my dream wedding, and there wasn't time to invite a lot of people, but it's going to be just wonderful. I'm depending on your being there, Cissy. It's May ninth. Save the date, May ninth!  
- Andromeda Black (soon to be Tonks!)

Narcissa,  
The greeting card you sent was very generous. I'm glad you were "thinking of the bride on her special day".  
- Mrs. Tonks

Mr. and Mrs. Edward Tonks would be honored if you would attend the christening of their daughter, Nymphadora Narcissa Tonks on January twenty-first. Please, your presence but no presents.

Narcissa,  
I know I haven't written you in ages, but my daughter's christening is coming up. I asked our mother for the family christening gown, and she slammed the door in my face. Please come. I don't ask you for anything. You didn't even come to my wedding. Her name is Nymphadora. Her middle name is Narcissa, because you used to be the most important person in my life. Just come.  
- Andromeda

Narcissa:  
Change of plans. Her middle name is Mathilde, after Ted's mother.  
- Nymphadora Mathilde's mother

Narcissa:  
I heard you're going to be married. By 'heard' I mean I read it in the Prophet. Very classy announcement, very well done. I feel obligated to congratulate you on landing a rich pureblood. I don't expect the condescending measure of an invitation. Shame, you always promised I could be your maid of honor.  
To be perfectly frank (I dare this because I strongly suspect you don't read my letters), I'm shocked at you. Lucius Malfoy is an evil man, obsequious and self-serving, the lowest of the low. He is an actual DEATH EATER, Narcissa. Could you have made a worse choice of husband? And now you'll have to drop out of Healer training. Narcissa, are you going to be a Death Eater? Tell me you're not going to be a Death Eater.  
Father will be proud, anyway. Instead of healing, you'll be hurting. Think about that, please.  
- Andromeda

Mrs. Malfoy:  
Thought I'd drop you a line on your wedding day. Again, congratulations.  
- Mrs. Tonks

Mrs. Malfoy:  
Your wedding got a front-page color photo in the Prophet. Your hair looks gorgeous. Mother's heirloom pearls also look gorgeous.  
I suppose we're fighting for opposite sides now.  
Goodbye, Cissy.  
- Andromeda

Narcissa:  
I promised myself I'd stop writing you, but I just couldn't resist after reading the announcement in the Prophet. You're a mother! I know that's what you always wanted, so congratulations for real this time. Give my best to little Draco.  
- Draco's aunt, whether you acknowledge it or not

Dear Draco,  
Hello, little one. This is your Aunt Andromeda. Welcome to the wonderful world. I hope you look like your mum. You might not know me ever, but know that my love is with you.  
- Aunt Andromeda

Narcissa:  
This is a time of celebration, for me and the rest of the Wizarding world. It's not for you, though. I still want to know that you're okay. If you need my help, you know where to find me.  
- Your concerned sister

Narcissa:  
I take the curt line I received by owl post means that you are "perfectly fine" and proud as ever. I will acquiesce to your edict that I stay out of your business.  
- Andromeda

Narcissa,  
Dora learned to rise a bike today!  
-Andromeda

Narcissa Malfoy:  
No. Too far. You have officially taken this all one snotty letter too far. You think I'm "bombarding you" with "trivial details" about my life? Well, out with it then. I hate you. I hate you. I really, truly hate you. If I were to be in a situation were I had to choose between saving you or a dog from drowning, I would drown you in order to save the strange dog that I did not know, which I would not even care to keep but would afterwards place in a non-abusive foster home. You are a terrible human being. When Mother and Father cut me off for marrying Ted, the most wonderful person in the world, you did the same. Trust me, you are the ONLY person from my former life that I have contact with. I'm writing a former Death Eater. We are enemies. And for what? You've cold-shouldered, ignored, and sneered at my every attempt to correspond with you. You weren't there at my wedding, or Dora's christening. God forbid you would invite me to your sham wedding, or your snot-nosed son's christening. I've but up with your bitchiness for most of my life, because somehow I tricked myself into believing that you are a somewhat decent person, under your frosty exterior. Well, there was always a teeny part of me that doubted you, even when we were little girls, and guess what? That part of me feels totally vindicated. People always said there was jealousy in our relationship. I was never jealous of you, but I can see what they meant now. It's been a lonesome nineteen years. You have broken my heart for the last time.  
-The wife of a Mudblood and mother of a Metamorphmagus, and DAMN PROUD OF IT

Mrs. Malfoy:  
I really couldn't care less that your son was accepted into Hogwarts.

Mrs. Malfoy:  
I do not appreciate the photograph of your son. He takes after his father detestably, though the ill-favored, hungry look he gets from you.

Mrs. Malfoy:  
You seem to be passive-aggressively seeking reconciliation, even after all these years. To that I say, go back in time and attend my wedding.

Mrs. Malfoy:  
The proffered gift of the time-turner, while cute and no doubt expensive, I have returned.

Mrs. Malfoy:  
Your manipulative apology is ten years too late.

Narcissa,  
Just give up, okay? Some wounds run too deep. You cut me dead for decades, and now you want me to clap because your foppish son was accepted into Hogwarts.  
- Andromeda, writing for the last time

* * *

Aunt Andromeda:  
I don't know who you are, except that you're my mother's sister. We haven't met, but I hope to. Your husband and daughter fought bravely for a cause that I'm beginning to recognize as worthy. My condolences, and my apologies.  
There are excuses to be made for people like me. You've no doubt heard them all. I could rattle them off, but I'd rather try to actively make amends.  
You and my mother fought for opposite sides of a war that tore families apart. I found your letters to her, and to be honest, I was shocked. I knew that Mother had a sister that she never mentioned, but I didn't know your story. Now that I do, I want to meet you and your grandson. The wars took and ruined lives, but there's still a family left. A bitter, separated family, but I want to fix that.  
Love,  
Draco  
_PS. My love too, if you can accept it. -Cissy_


End file.
